Decision of the destiny
by Tsuki-Ra
Summary: la tranquilidad reina finalmente en la era meiji 12, pero un pequeño contratiempo puede ser la desiscion final del destino, el desaparece, ella se casa, un niño en medio de la historia, Kenshin no recuerda su pasado?... no a los mas importantes…


**Notas de ya saben quien: ** Hola a todos! Como tan? Hoy…jejeje estaran bajo la desdicha de otro fic mio…jeje,…bueno… en realidad soy nueva en esta serie, antes estaba en CCS, pero solo escribo hai xq es la serie que veia de pequeña…así que se bien los personajes, pero la serie que mas me gusta, y no la cambio por NADA en el mundo, es esta, Rurouni Kenshin, así que aca me tienen…escribiendo aventuras de esta hermosa pareja.

**Disclaimer**: … ni siquiera las geta de Kenshin me pertenecen… T.T todo es de Watsuki… un dia de esto hacemos una colecta entre todas y nos quedamos con Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Shogo y… da yapa nos llevamos a Saito…ta? n.n

**Summary:** la tranquilidad reina finalmente en la era meiji 12, pero un pequeño contratiempo puede ser la desiscion final del destino, el desaparece, ella se casa, un niño en medio de la historia, Kenshin no recuerda su pasado?... no a los mas importantes…

**Decision of the Destiny**

**Prólogo .**

Una tranqula tarde de primavera, las sakuras resplandecen en los majestuosos arboles. En la entrada del dojo Kamiya-Himura se divisa un joven pareja… a punto de separarse…

-Pero kenshin… no estoy segura de que vallas tu solo- la preocupación se reflejaba en las lagrimas que la joven trataba de contener

-no es necesario que te preocupes… el señor Uramura ira conmigo - Kenshin buscaba tranquilizarla, seria solo un tiempo… solo un poco

-es que!...-agachando la cabeza - Sanozuke esta de viaje y no nos podemos contactar con el y Yahiko aun esta terminando su entrenamiento con Hiko… quisiera que esperaras que al menos uno de los dos regresara y te ayudara, o mejor, dejame acompañarte- una de sus tiernas sonrisas asomo por sus labios, teniendo aun un poco de esperanza

-no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de ellos- dijo tomando el mentón de la joven con su mano derecha mirándola fijamente- ya mucho han hecho por mi estos años, es hora que lo haga por mi cuenta, sin vidas inocentes. Es por eso que no te debo llevar… querida Kaoru –termino sonriendo y observando una vez mas esos hermosos ojos mar… que ahora eran solo de el…

-p-pero!... no me puedes dejar sola… "no, justo ahora…" –leves lagrimas asomaban, pero si lloraba ahora solo lo preocuparía, así que inmediatamente se limpio y lo miro fijamente

-solo debes esperar que regrese Yahiko, no será mucho tiempo

-me…prometes que regresaras bien?

-claro… después de todo debo regresar a mi hogar…a mi lugar

-te esperare, lo prometo Kenshin- ahora se sentía un poco mejor…un poco mas segura entre eso brazos brazos que la contenian…

-Señor Himura, lamento interrumpirlo pero es hora de irnos, el carruaje espera; buenas tardes señorita Kamiya- el jefe Uramura había llegado, hizo una leve reverencia a la chica mientras se acercaba a la pareja

-jefe…. Por favor cuídelo no quiero q le suceda nada malo…por favor- Kaoru trataba de soportar su dolor, de ser valiente una vez mas

-no se preocupe, es mi deber por sobre todo, es una promesa, dentro de un mes estaremos de regreso- ni bien termino de hablar le dedico una sonrisa a la chica… lo mismo le había pasado con su mujer antes de despedirse…ah!...las mujeres se preocupaban tanto…¬¬´

-gracias- respondió ella un poco mas calmada

-es hora, lo siento, pero debemos irnos ya- se limito a decir sonriendo mientras se dirija a el carro aparcado en la entrada

- si jefe Uramura… Kaoru, todo va a estar bien, pronto volveré, y prometo, que esta es la ultima vez que nos separaremos- dijo tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas…y le sonrió

-lo se… confío en ti…kenshin- ni bien sintió la lejanía del calor de las manos de kenshin…cerro sus ojos unos momentos para recordarlo así…solo seria un mes lejos…

…y antes de que se percatara… Kenshin ya se encontraba subiendo al carruaje, dedicándole una sonrisa… y partiendo, alejándose otra vez de ella. Porque, cuando por fin encontraban la felicidad y el valor de decirse "te amo", …todo debía quedar en tiempo suspendido?

Porque así era, cada vez que debían separarse, el tiempo se detenía, así había sido cuando el se fue a Kyoto a la pelea con Makoto Shishio. Y cuando todos juntos regresaron "a casa" ella se dio cuenta… de que nunca había cambiado las fechas del almanaque… que para ella, siempre había sido esa noche… por seis meses solo fue esa noche de verano en su corazón…en sus pensamientos.

El frío comenzó a cubrir el atardecer, la noche se aproximaba... "será mejor entrar a la casa, mañana vendrán los alumnos y el Dojo aun no esta limpio… de eso se encargaba Kenshin! T.T… y bueno –suspirando con resignación- creo que debo acostumbrarme a estar sola otra vez, solo es por un mes… y cuando el regrese, se lo diré, jajaja espero que se ponga tan contento como yo, ja! Ya puedo imaginar su rostro de sorpresa y repitiendo "ororororo"…jajaja"

En ese momento, sin darse cuenta, había entrado a su cuarto… un tinte rojo cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas… mientras recordaba un par de cosas… "k-kenshin… porque justo ahora?" y toda su alegría se desvaneció al tiempo que la luna asomo entre las estrellas, todo el valor que había logrado para ese momento pareció no existir nunca… sus piernas no pudieron darle mas sustento, y pesadamente cayo sobre el futon de rodillas. Mientras una cadena de lagrimas tibias asomaban por sus zafiros ojos… que ahora se encontraban opacos… temiendo que su prometido no regresara mas… que la dejara sola, como todas las personas que ella amo lo hicieron, su madre, su padre, luego su primo del que no supo mas, y después, cuando conoció a Kenshin aquella noche, y comenzó a amarlo… ahora también el se iba, sin la seguridad de tenerlo de regreso, pero, a pesar de todo… "yo confío en ti Kenshin, confío en tu promesa… y confío en que mi amor superara esto… por los tres…". Luego de llevar incontable tiempo sollozando sola en ese cuarto vacío lleno de recuerdos, logro quedarse dormida, conciliando un sueño del cual esperaba despertarse solo cuando el volviera y le dijera que todo estaba bien…

-----------Mientras tanto con kenshin….-----------

El efe Uramura observaba extrañado a su acompañante, ya llevaba una buen rato con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno, era cierto que Himura nunca había sido del tipo de persona que empezaba las conversaciones, por lo menos no en las misiones, pero tampoco era de los que contestaban con monosílabos a sus comentarios… que seria que estaba pensando?…bueno, la respuesta era mas que obvia…

"Kaoru… ahora lamento no haberme despedido de ella con un beso, o un abrazo por lo menos… pero solo habría echo de la despedida mas difícil… espero que ella se encuentre bien, kami-sama te pido que la protejas… que espere a mi regreso, haré todo lo posible para acabar con Houji… un momento… como es posible que el aun este con vida …" –Jefe Uramura- dijo con su ronca voz llamando la atención del hombre

-eh?..a si Himura, que sucede?

-Me dijo que debía detener a Houji… pero con comprendo aun como puede estar vivo…se supone que luego de que Makoto Shishio perdiera la vida, el se había suicidado en la prisión… o no, por lo menos eso nos dijo Chou hace un tiempo…

-efectivamente, eso era lo que creíamos en la policía, pero luego de la derrota de Enishi, cuando Saito descubrió que había sido el quien le vendió el barco acorazado y los armamentos a Shishio…también supo que su socio, Gein, creo una replica de Houji, y se la entrego, así se aria pasar por muerto y lograba escapar… una tal cual había echo con la señorita Kamiya

los lilas ojos de ken se ensombrecieron al recordar esa terrible etapa de su vida, donde creyó perder a su amor otra vez…. En el que una mujer moría por su culpa, otra vez. Seria posible que después de meses… esas personas se entrometían nuevamente?

Esta vez debía ser definitivo… tendría que atrapar a Houji y lograr descansar finalmente… junto a su mujer. Eso, debía hacerlo por ella, que a pesar de todo, siempre había sido Kaoru la que mas sufría con cada batalla de el… con cada herida. Ahora debía ser mas fuerte que nunca, era cierto que esta misión no era tan difícil, pero también lo era que su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como antes, no luego de Shishio y Enishi.

-Himura!..Himura despierta

-oro?…oh jefe lamento quedarme dormido…. Espero no haber roncado mucho n.n´jejeje-decía el pelirrojo mientras rascaba su cabeza nervioso-

-jaja no para nada… fue un largo viaje, pero quería decirte que hemos llegado a Sapporo

-entiendo –sin vacilar, se sentó y observo los alrededores a través de las ventanillas- es hora

-así es, la cacería comenzó ya…

----------Casi un mes después… en Tokio------------

Por fin volverá, Misao hoy llegan!- la kendoka corría alegremente a la entrada de su hogar, seguida por una alegre chica que sonreía abiertamente ante la felicidad de su amiga

-veo que estas muy contenta Kaoru

-hai! ., muchas gracias Misao por darme compañía este tiempo, no me sentí muy bien y temía estar sola..jeje

-no hay que agradecer, ahora debes prestar atención, en cualquier momento llegaran el policía y kenshin n.n

Las dos mujeres esperaron pacientes en la entrada del Dojo, hasta que finalmente un carruaje de la policía se diviso en las calles…

-ahí viene ya!- Kaoru sentía su corazón tratando de escapar de su pecho, sus ruegos finalmente habían sido escuchados, kenshin había cumplido su promesa, por fin regresaba a casa…

el carro se detuvo, y de el descendió primero el jefe, la impaciencia se reflejaba en el rostro de las jóvenes… pero una seriedad cubría a Uramura…

-señorita Kamiya

-hai?...donde esta kenshin jefe?

-H-himura… no pudo regresar

-q-que q-uiere ..decir- una nerviosa sonrisa se hizo presente en Kaoru, que era lo que estaba pasando allí…que paso con ken…

-es que Himura…

**FIN PROLOGO**….OJO es solo el prologo…jeje

**-----------------------------------------**

**Otra vez yo x aca**… y que les parecio mi "pequeña" introducción?... se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba….jajaja es cierto, estaba viendo en el espejo lo largo de mi cabello, entonces recorde que cuando tenia 11 años lo tenia corto…y así llege a recordar tambien que en esa epoca daban Rurouni Kenshin en el horario de la tarde… y como sera de loco estar recordando… que se me vino a la mente ala primera vez q me quede a dormir en la casa de mi amiga, Misao A., y que esa noche escribimos un pequeño one shot de esta serie… así que me base mas o menos en lo que tenia en mente todavía (y bue´ pasaron casi 5 años ya) y para las 23:48 logre terminar esto. Y hoy…me dormia en el instituto del sueño T.T … me levante a las 5:00! No es justo!

Bueno, después de tantos recuerdos de Tsuki-Ra… que no creo les interese..jeje de ser así, y quieren que les cuente cosas loquitas de mi me avisan en un revierw si?... y si es para putearme también lo hacen…XDDD

**NOS VEMOS! ( y no se olviden del botoncito de "GO"..si?)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Tsuki-Ra**


End file.
